BAD KIDS
by AwesomeBlackStar16
Summary: A story in where Rigby tries to express his feelings for his best friend Mordecai, but fails because of Mordecai's feelings for Margaret. Rigby turns to the power of drugs, alcohol, and having sex with Jeremy. Mordecai has to deal with Rigby not being around when he wants some bro time, he also has to deal with seeing him with Jeremy. Our first Regular Show fanfiction. Review!
1. Clouds Shape

BAD KIDS

I moved my blue hair out of my different colored blue eyes and sighed for what seemed like 100th time today. I've been raking the leaves for hours while Rigby's been staring at the clouds and fiddling with the grass. "Dude get up and help." I said. Rigby grunted at me and rolled over to his side ignoring me, I sighed again and threw the rake on the ground and laid down next to him. I was staring up at the clouds looking at the different shapes. "That cloud looks like a bunny." I said. Rigby rolled over and looked at the cloud.

"No it doesn't it just looks like a cloud."

"Dude it's totally a bunny."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is." "No!" "Yes!"

"No!"

"YOU SLACKERS GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson yelled at us. We jumped off the grass and picked up the rakes. "That's better." he drove in the cart. When we finished we went inside and sat on the couch.

Rigby pulled out the Master System and handed me a controller we started to play Dig Champs until he threw the controller on the ground because he lost the first couple games.

"This game is shit." he complained.

"You're just mad cause you suck ball." I said teasing him.

"Let's go get some coffee or something."

"Still suck balls."

"STOP TALKING!"

We went to the cart and started driving. I was fine with going to the coffee house because Margaret worked there. We walked in and took our usual table in front of the TV. "What can I get you guys?" Margaret asked. "Coffee." we both said. Margaret walked away to get the coffee and the commercial for 'Zombie Dinner Party II' was coming out.

"Dude we should totally go see that! I have two tickets!" Rigby exclaimed.

"No way man it's going to be lame like the first one." I said.

"No way and it's going to be awesome just like the first one!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on dude it'll be bro time!"

"Fine if it'll shut you up."

"Yes bro time!"

Margaret came back with our coffee and placed in front of us. "So Mordecai I was wondering if you wanted to see Pajama Sisters 3 with me this weekend."

"Y-yeah totally Margaret I'd love to."

I felt a sharp pain in my ribs and looked at Rigby. "What the hell man."

"I'm going home." Rigby said grabbing his coffee and leaving.

"What's is problem?" Margaret asked.

"Who know it's Rigby he has a lot of problems. Thanks Margaret see this weekend." I placed the money on the table and walked out to the cart to catch up to Rigby.

I was driving down the road when I saw Rigby coming out of the liquor store that was a couple of blocks away from the coffee house. I stopped the cart and sat there, he looked up and saw and a frown instantly was on his face.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I came to get you get in." I said.

He got in the cart and started the way back to the park.

"So what'd you get?" I asked.

"None of your business." He snapped.

"Look dude if you're mad at me for making plans with Margaret, buy you know how much I like her."

"You already made plans with me though, so I don't see why when Margaret comes around you're all: I'm gonna forget about everything else and be whipped by Margaret."

I punched him in the arm, "I'm not whipped dude."

"That's not what it looks like."

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

I pulled in front of the house and Rigby rushed out of the cart and inside slamming the door behind him, I sighed and walked slowly up the stair.

"Hey Mordecai!" I turned around and saw Thomas coming up to me.

"Hey Thomas what's up?" I asked.

"Benson wants you and Rigby to clean garage."

"What! Again? We already cleaned it."

"Don't sweat it man I'm also going to help you guys."

I nodded and walked in the house to get Rigby. I walked up the stair and opened the door to our room expecting to see Rigby but he wasn't there, I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw Rigby in refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He was startled and hit his head on the roof of the fridge. "What you want?"

"Benson wants us to clean the garage."

"Again? Didn't we already do that?"

"Well Thomas is going to help us this time so come on."

We walked out the door and to the garage where Thomas and Benson were waiting for us.

"Finally there you slackers are now I can explain the job. Mordecai and Thomas I want you to move all the boxes to the back of it and Rigby I want you to come with me." Benson explained.

"Wait where's Rigby going?" I asked.

"None of your business now get back to work!"

I walked back in the garage and helped Thomas with the boxes.

~several heavy boxes later~

Me and Thomas sat sipping some sodas that he got for us when we were done.

"I wonder what Benson took Rigby for?" I wondered aloud.

Thomas shrugs, "who know, I've seen Benson talk to Rigby a lot lately so maybe it's important."

"You've seen them talking?"

"Yeah about different stuff and they've been talking about someone, but I don't remember who."

"Dude you have to tell me!"

"I wasn't really paying attention dude so chill out if you're so concerned why don't you ask yourself?"

"Yeah you're right! See you later Thomas."

I ran out of the garage leaving my soda and ran to go find Rigby and Benson, I saw them laughing in front of the snack bar and I hid behind the counter.

"So he's coming right?" I heard Benson ask.

"Hmmhmm yeah he's coming." Rigby answered.

"I can't wait for them to come back."

"Hmmhmm."

"His friend is coming too right?"

"Yeah, but they won't be here for another month."

"That's cool that gives me more time to plan."

"Yeah you sure you want them back, I mean me and Mordecai don't get along with them."

"Of course! More work will be done around here when they come back and I won't waste my time on you slackers. Well remember what I told you and if you don't do it you're fired."

"Right."

Who is them and what's going on?

~To be Continued~

**Whoop! First Regular Show fanfiction! Yeah happy days are here. The character designs are based off of mookie000 because she's awesome and all that shit! So this fanfiction is written by me AwesomeBlackStar16 and RahRah Malice Blacklist she's my art teacher even though I be older than her. Basically I'm the writer and she's the artist, but she teaching me how to draw and all that jazz. So there shall be explicit scenes and a love square thing going on. Mordecai is so mean ditching Rigby for Margaret. Anyway review! **


	2. Over Thinking & Boners

**Hey Awesome here long time no see it's been a month and two day right? Right. I have no excuses just wanted to see how many reviews, follows, or favorites we could get. Anyway new chapter. Before that Rigby is bilingual so he speaks Spanish. **

Bad Kids

Mordo's POV:

For the last couple of days I've been trying to figure out who Benson and Rigby were talking about. Rigby had said that we didn't like them and that might cause problems, but obviously Benson's being a dick and is going to hire them anyway. This hurting my head way too much I need a drink.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen where I saw Rigby lazily eating a bowl of cereal; I checked the time on the refrigerator and saw that it was just now one o'clock.

"Rigby are you ok?" I asked grabbing a beer.

"Estoy despierto!*" he yelled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired from last night."

"What'd you do last night?"

"Nothing I just couldn't sleep my mom called and was yelling at me for not calling her."

"Dude your mom is hot."

"Gross dude, that's my mom!" he yelled punching my arm.

"I don't see why I can't say that you think my mom is hot."

"That's because she is."

I punched him in the arm and took a swig of my beer. I walked outside to where I saw Muscle Man and High Fives talking.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked.

"You're still here I thought Benson fired your ass." Muscle Man said.

"What are you talking about."

"Dude shut up!" High Fives yelled.

"You know who else likes firing people's asses? MY MOM! OOOOOHHHHH!"

"That wasn't funny."

"Whatever loser. Come on Fives there's a beer calling my name."

I watched them go back into the house and I walked further out in the park, until I found a bench. I had put my beer in the recycling bin, so now I was sitting on the bench with my eyes closed thinking about Margaret, the Benson and Rigby mystery, and Margaret again. I should totally make my move on Margaret, but every time I do something bad always happens like some paranormal disaster.

"This is bullshit!" I screamed shooting my eyes open.

I seriously couldn't get this stupid thing out of my head it was killing me no knowing who they were talking about. I'll just ask Rigby who he was talking about.

Rigby POV:

I sat at the table twirling the soggy cereal around my spoon. Fives and Muscle Man were in here earlier and disturbed my thoughts. I just can't believe that Benson wants them back sure the park is attracting more people especially girls because they like to stare at Mordecai. I couldn't blame the girls for staring at Mordecai he was good looking and he knew it, sometimes I wondered why Margaret wouldn't go out with him. They were both good looking, Mordecai was sexy in every way possible, I never knew someone with different colored eyes could be so sexy overnight.

I looked down when I felt a tightening in my pants. "Mierdo.*"

I started to walk up the stairs, but then Mordecai walked through the door, I quickly pulled my jacket down to cover my boner.

"Hey Rigby can we talk?" he asked.

"Another time Mordecai I gotta take a shower." I said.

"Didn't you take one last night?"

"Yeah, but I kind of stink so I'm gonna go."

"Uh…ok?"

I nodded my head and into the bathroom I locked the door behind me after I closed, I quickly stripped my clothes and went into the cold shower. The shower helped me cool down, but my boner wouldn't go away. I reached my hand down and gripped it, I hissed at the feel of my hand on my boner. Slowly I started pumping my dick and I kept getting faster feeling my release coming. Moans slipped out of my mouth along with Mordecai's name coming out.

"Mordecai please…don't stop." I came after I finished.

I opened my eyes and looked to see my come on the wall I quickly gathered water in my hand and splashed it on the wall, I watched as the come went down the drain. I washed myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist. Looking myself in the mirror I saw the bags under my eyes, I hadn't been sleeping because I keep having "erotic" dreams about my best friend butt fucking me.

"This is so wrong." I mumbled. "Maldita sea!*" I slammed my hands against the mirror as more images of Mordecai flashed through my mind, I looked down and saw that I had another boner. "are you kidding me?!"

I calmed myself and imagined Muscle Man in a thong, Skips in lingerie, and Pops wearing a G-string. I shuddered at the thought of Muscle Man in a thong, but at least my boner went down and my soft penis was back. I guess I better go talk to Mordecai now.

~To be Continued~

**I know this chapter is short, but it's 11:30 and I'm tired and stuff so yeah. Characters designs based off of mookie000's drawings of J.G. Quintel's characters on Regular Show Mondays on Cartoon Network! **

**Estoy despierto!- I'm awake! **

**Mierda- shit**

**Maldita sea- damn **

**If you love it tell your friends! Review! **

**P.S.- This is for William because he's so interested in this story. :3 **


	3. Does Your Mom Know?

BAD KIDS

Rigby's POV:

Fully clothed now I walked out of the room and downstairs where I heard voices in the living room. It was Benson and Mordecai talking.

"Why can't you just tell me whose coming?" I heard Mordecai ask.

"It's none of you damn business just gets back to work." Benson said.

"Come on dude just tell me!"

"If you want to know so bad ask Rigby!"

"I already asked him and he won't tell me!"

"Well then he's doing his job like you should be doing yours!"

Benson walked off after that and I walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey dude." I said.

Mordecai turned around and looked down at me with his gorgeous different colored eyes. "Dude you have to tell me whose coming!" he said grabbing my arms.

I can feel myself blushing as he holds my arms, "I-I can't tell you." I hear myself stutter.

"Dude come one we're best friends you can tell me anything, so tell me whose coming."

I look at him straight in the eye, he's right we're best friends and I wish I could tell him, but I really can't tell him. If I tell him and he confronts Benson I'll be put on probation and if I don't tell him he'll be upset with me. Curse you double negatives. Fifar*

"I would tell you, but I promised Benson I wouldn't tell you." I said looking down at my feet.

I heard him sigh and I looked up at him. "Fine dude its cool; let's just go finish these jobs."

I nodded and followed him outside.

Mordecai's POV:

This is not cool! We're best friends, no we're brothers and he can't tell this one little thing? What the fuck is going on! No one's telling me anything and Rigby's bad at keeping secrets, so why is this time any different? This is screwing with my head more than it needs to. Looking over at Rigby he was water the grass and staring off into space, moving I stood in front of his face. I looked down into his brown eyes.

"Rigby? Rigby you there?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

He jumped and his face become shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame.

"What the hell dude?" he asked.

"Sorry you were just standing there I was worried. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

I moved the hair on his forehead and pressed my forehead against his, "You sure? You're really hot right now."

"I-i-I'm fine!" he yelled backing up from me.

I stepped forward and he stepped back, step forward step back, another step forward and he stepped back. I reached out to him and he slapped my hand away.

"I gotta go take a piss!" he yelled running towards the house.

"You don't have to announce it to the world." I mumbled and picked up the hose he dropped on the ground.

I looked at my hand that he slapped and sighed. This secret is killing me.

~time skip~

I sat on the couch sipping some beer. I hadn't seen Rigby for the rest of the day, I had asked everyone else where he went and they said they saw him go somewhere with Thomas earlier. I scratched my head as I thought to myself, I really need a haircut I heard that Margaret has a thing for guys with short hair. I got from the couch, grabbed the keys for the cart, and left.

I drove to the barber shop and walked in, I went to the guy that usually cuts my hair and sat in his chair.

"Hey Mordecai what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I want it shaved on the sides." I said.

"You sure? It took you forever to grow it out."

"Yeah I'm sure. Changes are coming."

Murray my barber shrugged his shoulder and led me to the sink to wash my hair before he cut it. After he washed it he dried it and took out the electric razor and shaved the sides and the back of my hair, the only hair on my head was on the top.

"Thanks Murray." I said paying him and going out to the cart.

I drove to the coffee shop and walked in and I saw Rigby with Thomas sitting at our table laughing. I walked up to them and stood in front of them. Thomas stopped laughing when he saw me and his eye widened.

"What'd you do to your hair dude?" Thomas asked.

"I cut it. What do you think?" I said.

Rigby looked at my hair, "I like it short." He said.

"Thanks I heard Margaret has a thing for guys with short hair."

"I hate it grow it back." Rigby said.

"You just said you liked it a second ago."

"And now I hate it. Come one Thomas we have things to pick up."

Thomas nodded and followed Rigby out the shop and I saw them walk down the street. I sat down at the table and sighed.

"Mordecai?" I heard a voice.

I looked up and saw Margaret. "Oh hey Margaret."

"What'd you do to your hair?"

"I cut it."

"Why?"

"I just felt like it."

"You looked better with long hair." She said walking away.

My jaw dropped at this statement and I face palmed myself. How could I be so stupid? I cut my hair and she says that I look better with long hair. Just great.

Thomas' POV:

I walked down the street with Rigby as we walked towards my friend's apartment.

"Are you sure it's ok for me to go with you to this party?" Rigby asked.

"Of course it is. Dude don't sweat it I'll be there so you won't be alone." I said.

"Thanks Thomas." He smiled.

I smiled down at him as we continued walking to the apartment. I opened the door music hit our ears the smell of weed and alcohol hit our noses.

"Does your mom know you go to these types of parties?" I heard Rigby ask.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." I shrugged.

Rigby laughed and we walked inside and closed the door behind us. Time to get drunk and high.

~To be Continued~

**New chapter yeah! There's was more Thomas in this chapter for those who wanted it. Yeah Rigby's going to do marijuana. Don't actually do weed unless you already do then I hope you live in a state or country where it's legal! Review! **


	4. Party Hard

**Anri-chan: Stop sitting on the edge of your bed home girl cause I'm here. **

**lexi100531: Why would you say that? X) aha he can't hold alcohol for all the money in his wallet. **

**Neppi-chan: You dare poke me mortal? Posting a new chapter now calm down. **

**I forgot to tell you guys this story gets updated every Thursday unless I'm in trouble or ill. **

**Tony Perry is the cheese! –Jeremy Loves Tony Perry!**

BAD KIDS

Rigby's POV:

I followed Thomas through the apartment to the small kitchen where he handed me a cup filled with alcohol obviously. I took a few sips of the drink and tried to figure out what it was but I couldn't put a finger on it so I just left it alone and continued to drink. The alcohol went down my throat and I could already feel it buzzing my system; this must have been some real strong shit because when it's really strong I can't hold it for all the money in my wallet.

I looked around for Thomas who had disappeared and I knew calling for him would be pointless especially with the music this loud; I just started walking through the crowd looking for a place to sit and I was careful not to spill my drink on the carpet. Finding the couch I sat on the far end away from the couple that was making out on the other end, just get a room. A certain smell tickled my nose and I followed it to a group of people sitting in the corner with a bong and they were all taking a hit of it, among the group I saw Thomas as he took a hit and drank from his beer.

"Thomas what are you doing?" I asked bending down to him.

"I'm...having fun." Thomas said trying not to hiccup.

"Dude you can't do this we have work in the morning."

"Who gives a shit? Have some fun Rigby."

He handed me the bong and i sat down next to him, I looked around at the people as they waited for me to take a hit. I shrugged my shoulder and took a hit, those some serious dank shit; I blew the smoke out of my mouth and took another hit before passing it on. Slowly I could feel myself get even more buzzed looking around the room, I almost got scared everyone looked weird as they dance.

"Rigby get some!" Thomas yelled.

I turned around and saw the white powder and pills that everyone was taking part off, I avoided the white powder and took on of the pills. I swallowed the pill and then everything got intense. I felt my feet move to the floor where people were dancing and they all looked like trippy. The smell of weed drifted into my nose and I welcomed the smell. This was going to be a long night.

Jeremy's POV:

I was sitting in room with my headphones in my ear as I tried to block out the noise from the party Chad insisted on having tonight after we unpacked everything in our apartment. I sighed realizing I'd have to clean up the mess and Chad so we could go back to the park tomorrow to start work.

I don't even know why I agreed to work there again especially since Mordecai worked there, but I couldn't resist Rigby over the phone as he told me that Benson wanted us to work there again. I wondered if Rigby was at this party, but he probably wasn't; he's probably hanging out with Mordecai like he does all the time. Rolling over on my back I stared up at the celling as I scrolled through my twitter and I saw all the pictures that were being taken in my apartment. I scrolled through them not caring what was going on, but I stopped when I saw Rigby's baby like face. He was here and he was dancing with some weird guy. Moving from my bed I pulled on my red sweatshirt, my gray jeans that sagged, and my red and white Nikes. Ripping open my door I stepped out closing the door behind me and went to the living room where the party was.

Looking around I saw the pothead, the crack heads, and more potheads but higher and their pupils more dilated. Pushing people out of my way I looked for Rigby; I looked and looked until I saw him in a hot make out session with some tall guy. Shaking my head I moved and pulled Rigby apart from him.

"Whoa it's a duck." Rigby laughed.

"Are you high?" I asked.

"The sun was high, so was I."

"Don't quote Best Coast."

"On a tropical island."

I rolled my eyes and threw Rigby over my shoulder, grabbing my keys I walked out the front door of the apartment outside. Getting in my car, I put Rigby in the passenger sit and strapped him in; going to the driver side I got in, buckled myself, and started the engine. As I was driving I looked at Rigby as he stared out the window staring with his mouth agape, he mumbled something about something being pretty. Stopping a few times for traffic, I finally pulled in front of the park house. Getting out I carried Rigby to the front door and knocked, I waited patiently as someone came to open the door. I looked and there was Mordecai, I couldn't help but laugh as I looked at his hair.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Here I came to give back this." I said taking Rigby off my shoulder.

Mordecai held his arms out and took Rigby from me.

"You're so pretty Mordecai." Rigby said grabbing Mordecai's shirt. "I love you so much dude."

I looked at Rigby and looked at Mordecai, his face was flushed so I can guess he was drinking and flushed form Rigby's words. Deciding to take my leave I walked down the steps to my car.

"See you tomorrow." I said to Mordecai.

He looked at me shocked, "tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Benson gave me and Chad our old jobs back." I said getting into my car and pulling out to head back to my disaster of an apartment.

~To be Continued~

**New chapter aha x) Moving on do you guys like Pierce The Veil? I sure as hell do, I'm in love with Tony Perry. I wouldn't call it an obsession, but let's just say I saved pictures of him on my computer and put them all together to make collage that's now my background aha x) Well review! –Jeremy Loves Tony Perry! **


	5. Ignoring

BAD KIDS

Mordecai's POV:

I held Rigby in my arms as I watched Jeremy drive away from the house.

Him and Chad are working here again? You've got to be kidding me right now; Benson knows we don't get along with them. Why would he let them come back here? This is the worst.

I carried Rigby up the stairs and to our room; I put him on the trampoline and laid down on my bed. Staring at the ceiling I processed what Jeremy had said. Chad and him are working here again. Are they trying to steal our jobs? Didn't they say working here was lame anyway? Why are they coming back if they don't like it here? I would quit to if I could, but I can't.

This is so unfair. Why am I just finding out about this information? This is what Rigby's been hiding from me? I wanted to punch something, anything, or somebody. I grabbed my pillow and slammed my head into it, sighing I decided to the sleep tack over. Pulling the comforter up to my chin I completely knocked out.

~the next morning~

I heard the toilet flush for about the fifth times since Rigby started moving around. He's having the worse hangover he's had in a long time. Propping myself up on my elbows I watched as Rigby came back in just in his underwear mumbling something about his head hurting, I ignored him as I moved out my bed and towards the closet to get some clothes. Pulling out some old faded jeans, a black t-shirt, and getting some underwear from dresser I went to the bathroom.

I turned the water to the hottest I could take it and started to shower. The thoughts wouldn't stop coming through my head. Jeremy and Chad we're coming back? Why? Why now? I don't like them and Rigby doesn't like them. What's Benson thinking? Turning off the water I dried myself and did my daily ritual in the bathroom. You know? Brush teeth, comb hair, put on deodorant that stuff for your hygiene. Walking out the bathroom and back to my room I put my dirty clothes in the hamper, I checked on Rigby who was still asleep. I sighed and looked at the time, it was only 10 now. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I saw Benson in the kitchen waiting for whatever was in the toaster to pop up.

"Good morning Mordecai." Benson said with a smile on his face.

"Uh…morning?" I said going to get a bowl and cereal.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine…how are you?"

"I'm just fantastic."

I put my hand to Benson's forehead to see if he was having a fever.

"Are you okay Benson? Did you hit your head? Are being blackmailed? Are you on drugs?"

"What no." he said pushing my hand away. "I'm just really happy today we're getting two more workers today."

I frowned. Two new workers. Two new workers my ass. Moving away from Benson when his waffles popped up, I got myself some cereal and sat down at the table.

"Morning ladies!" Muscle Man yelled walking into the kitchen through the back door.

"Morning Mitch." Benson greeted with a smile.

"You okay Benson?"

"I'm fantastic. Why?"

"You're being nice."

"A boss can't be nice to co-workers."

"No. It's just weird, right Fives?

Fives nodded his head in agreement to Muscle Man's words. Benson shrugged his shoulders and walked out the room carrying his plate of waffles upstairs to his office.

"Dude what's wrong with Benson?" Muscle Man asked me.

I put another spoonful of cereal in my mouth, "he got two new workers."

"That's why he's so happy? It's just two new workers."

I shrugged my shoulders and put my bowl in the sink, I walked back upstairs and to my room to see Rigby was up getting dressed. I moved to the drawer to get a pair of socks then to the closet to get a pair of shoes. I put on my socks and my black Vans.

"Morning Mordecai." Rigby said yawing.

I ignored him and just headed out the door. I grabbed the keys to the cart and made my way to the Coffee Shop.

~at the Coffee Shop~

I walked in and sat down at the regular table in front of the TV waiting for Eileen or hopefully Margaret to come take my order. I saw Eileen walk over to the table holding the notepad.

"Morning Mordecai what can I get you?" she asked.

"The regular."

"Just a coffee then. For here or to go?"

"Here"

She nodded and walked away back to the kitchen. I watched Eileen's retreating form; she had changed after she got rejected by Rigby. She had grown out her hair, wore contacts, she was still as smart as ever but didn't go saying random scientific facts out of nowhere, and she still dressed the same down to earth.

Eileen came back with my coffee, "where's Rigby you two are usually together?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said sipping my coffee.

"Alright. Margaret and I here to talk to you if you need to talk."

I nodded my head and kept drinking my coffee and watching the TV. A commercial for Zombie Dinner Party II and Pajama Sisters 3 came on after the ZDP II went off. I almost forgot that Margaret and I are supposed to go see that tonight.

"Hey Mordecai." Margaret said.

"Hey…Margaret. We still on for Pajama Sisters 3?" I asked.

"Actually I can't go, I have a lot of homework to do because I missed a couple days of school when I had a really bad cold."

"That's too bad then."

"Yeah, I'm sorry at least you can go see the movie with Rigby that he was talking about."

"Yeah I guess…"

The door opened and we turned our attention to the people that walked. Chad and Jeremy. I stood from my stool, slammed my money on the counter, and ran past them to the cart. If I have to see them at work I don't want to see them anywhere else.

Fuck.

~To be Continued~

**WHOOP NEW CHAPTER! Got it done, now leave me alone! I'm not just going to leave you guys hanging on the edge unless I was person that wished for your death. I doubt you'll die from me not updating a story. Anyway here you go. Bye faggots! Love you guys review! –Jeremy Loves Tony Perry! **


	6. He's Pissed

**Yeah updates! It's summer yayyy! I hope you guys are ready because you get two updates for this story, because I promised my friend William that I'd update and his birthday's on the 19****th****, so why not? Sorry for disappearing for a while I wanted to finish school. I'm a fucking sophomore now! **

Bad Kids

Rigby's POV:

Oh my head. What the fuck happened last night? All I remember was Thomas and I at some party, then after that everything else is a blur. I walked to the pile of clothes on the floor, picking up a Drop Dead t-shirt, jeans, and some socks I got dressed. I went downstairs to the kitchen which was empty and I went immediately to the cupboard and got some aspirin and a glass of water, swallowing the glass of water I took the aspirin and put in my mouth. After taking the medicine I decided to get some cereal, I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was almost 11, work started already.

I sat down at the table and started eating my cereal, nothing like cereal in the morning. I heard the front door open and footsteps come towards the kitchen and Benson walked in.

"Rigby when you're done come up front, so I can tell everyone the jobs they have." He said.

I nodded my head as I finished my cereal; I walked back to my room to grab my shoes, slipping on some Vans I went back downstairs to the front and sat on the steps with everyone else, I saw Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and Thomas with his head between his knees. I rolled my eyes at Thomas he probably didn't feel well from last night; he was even wearing the clothes from last night.

Laughing to myself I looked around for Mordecai, who wasn't here, he was acting weird ever since I woke up this morning. Suddenly the cart pulled followed by a car. Mordecai stepped out of the cart and sat on the steps next to me, while the doors to the car opened and Jeremy along with Chad steeped out the car.

"Now that everyone's here I can assign jobs now." Benson said looking at his clipboard. "Skips you're fixing the fountain, Muscle Man and Fives picking up trash, Thomas watering the plants, Pops you're taking care of the flowers, Mordecai and Rigby I want you to work with Chad and Jeremy and clean the boats then rake the leafs."

Everyone started to move their assigned jobs and Mordecai just sat on the steps gripping his hair, I moved down and sat next to him.

"Dude are you okay?" I asked touching him.

"Don't touch me man." He jerked away from and got up heading to the boats.

Chad and Jeremy followed after him and I sighed getting up and following them.

This was going to be a long day.

~Jeremy's POV: *earlier*~

I slammed my hand down on the snooze button of my alarm then turned it off. I looked at the time it was only 9:30, way too early to be up especially since I barely got any sleep with Chad's stupid party and me having to take Rigby home. Luckily everyone cleared out earlier than I thought they would, but the sooner the better.

Walking out of my room into the hallway I looked into the living room, it wasn't that bad except someone had thrown up on the carpet. Sighing I moved to the kitchen to get something to clean up the throw up, pouring the cleaning stuff on the throw up I got the vacuum and cleaned it up and then went to the kitchen to grab a large trash bag. I started picking up cup, pills, and other things that were on the floor. I'm going to have to stem the carpet when I get home from the park. Tying up the bag I walked out the apartment to the dumpster to get rid of the trash, when I came back in Chad was in the kitchen leaning against the counter taking some aspirin.

"Morning sunshine." I chuckled at the tired look on his face.

"No, no, no don't talk. My head is killing me and you're being super loud." Chad said walking out the kitchen and to the bathroom.

I laughed to myself and looked for something to eat, when I remembered that I only went shopping for alcohol and party necessities with Chad, I mentally face palmed myself for not getting any food. My stomach growled and I decided we were just going to have to go for some food.

Walking to the bathroom I opened the door and Chad was brushing his teeth. "Hurry and get dressed we're going out for breakfast."

I closed the door behind me and I heard him cheer, smiling to myself I went to my room. Checking the time it was 10 now, getting some clothes I quickly got dressed and put my glasses on. Moving out I grabbed the car keys, my phone, and slipped my shoes on.

"Chad hurry up!" I shouted.

I heard a door open and Chad came walking towards me; I opened the front door and held it open for him as he walked out the door.

We got in the car and started looking for some place to eat.

After about 30 minutes we parked in front of the Coffee Shop, because Chad couldn't decide where he wanted to eat so I gave looking for a place. We got out the car and made our way inside, I looked around and a head of blue hair caught my attention. Mordecai, by himself? That's new. He seemed to notice, because he rushed passed us and out the door, I just shrugged my shoulders and went to go sit down at the table. The girl came to take our order and Chad asked for it to go and I didn't argue I was ready to go to work and get it over with.

We caught up to Mordecai and followed him to the park. When we pulled up everyone was sitting on the steps and we had finished our coffee, getting out we sat on the steps just as Benson was going over the jobs.

"Now that everyone's here I can assign jobs now." Benson said looking at his clipboard. "Skips you're fixing the fountain, Muscle Man and Fives picking up trash, Thomas watering the plants, Pops you're taking care of the flowers, Mordecai and Rigby I want you to work with Chad and Jeremy and clean the boats then rake the leafs."

I looked at Rigby who was looking at Mordecai who seemed to be pissed off, and when Rigby tried to touch him he jerked away and told him to not touch him. I was shocked to the least since they were best friends he must have been really pissed off at Rigby then, we followed Mordecai to the boats and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rigby follow slowly behind us.

~To be Continued~

**New chapter! There's gonna be another today, sorry I didn't update yesterday I got distracted and then my bro got on so my bad. Don't worry you'll have a double dose of Regular Show! I don't own Vans who made Vans owns them. I don't own Drop Dead either, Oliver Sykes the lead singer of Bring Me the Horizon owns Drop Dead. You should buy clothes from there. .com look it up! Review! **


End file.
